Arrived in Radiant Garden (Nova and Otto's Story)
Nova and Otto are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw Antauri Nova: Antauri? What's he doing? He went to off to somewhere, so they follow him. And now they are in Raident Garden Nova: Where is he? Offto: I don't know. They saw Witch Lezah Nova: Excuse me! We are so sorry, Lady. Witch: It's okay. at least, you speak polite to me. I'd be pleased to help you, if I could. Otto: Have you seen monkey, who looks like us?, He's with another monkey, have you seen them? Witch: If you two are looking for them. They are at the Castle over there. Otto: Thanks. Sparx, Gibson, Antauri. We hope you're here. They went off to the Castle and they saw Little Bunny chasing from the Unversed Nova: Unversed! Then she ran off to Nova and Otto Nova: Otto. I... Think I feel the light. Otto: Me too. They are gonna a fight them Nova: There is no way we can fight them like this. Otto: So, how can we did this? Then Bugs Bunny saved them Bugs: Listen! You have to get that girl saved from them. Nova: Who are you, bunny? And why you have a Sword like us? Bugs: No time for that. But right now, we gotta stop these monster! Otto carried the little bunny to safety, and then he's back Nova: Save her? Otto: Yes, I did. Bugs: Everything okay? Nova: Yep. Bugs: Let's do this! Both: Right! They are fighting the Unversed and they Defeated them Nova: Thank you. My name is Nova and this is Otto. We are training from Chiro. Bugs: And I'm Bugs Bunny. I used to be Yen Sid's Student. I came back to him for some more training. Otto: I see. Me and Nova sense a Light from that bunny. You think that's why they attacked her? Bugs: Yeah. I think you're right about this. If you asked me she must be something pretty extraordinary. Lexi: Oh... Nova: Of course. We're quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect. Bugs: Let's team up. Both: Yeah. Then Bugs Star Shard is reacting Bugs: What? Not again! I'll be fine! She have been teleported Bugs: See you later, folks! He left to another world, then Lexi gave flower to Nova Lexi: Take these. Nova: Are those for me? Lexi: Of course. I picked up some flowers. Thank you for saving me. Nova: Thank you. You're so nice. Lexi: I'm Lexi bunny. My Parents and my Grandpa moved here for 2 Years. Nova: I see. I'm Nova and this is Otto. Lexi, about that light... Lexi's Grandma: Lexi! Time to head back. Lexi: Okay. I better go now. Nova: Okay. And just minute She touch her Chest and it's glowing Nova: I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe. Lexi: Thank you. She went off to her Grandmother Lexi's Grandma: There you are. It's time to go home. Lexi: Okay. Nova! Otto! Goodbye! They waving at her for a goodbye Lexi: Grandma. Can you tell me that Story? Lexi's Grandma: Again? Lexi: Please. Lexi's Grandma: Okay. Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away. Lexi: Okay. They already left Nova: Lexi... I think I know that... Me and Otto didn't run her by accident. They saw a Formless Otto: Formless! It's heading that way! They follow it and they saw a Door look destroyed Nova: There! They all went there to find it